OneClan
by atrfla
Summary: Four Moonkits. One soul, moving restlessly from cat to cat to cat to cat. StarClan has something planned for them, but what? To unite the Clans? It's impossible! But even if it is possible, the kits will have to grow up first. Watch Moonkit, Moonkit, Moonkit and Moonkit grow, each in a different clan, but with one goal: to unite the Clans into OneClan.
1. Chapter 1: ThunderClan

**ThunderClan.**

"Moonkit!" Tawnyflight called after me. "Come back here this instant! You're too young to be playing out in the clearing. Come here at once!"

I tumbled back to her, frowning. "But Tawnyflight, I'm almost two moons old. Redkit was playing in the clearing before _he _was two moons old. Why can't I?"

"Your littermates haven't opened their eyes yet," Tawnyflight reminded me. "You can't play without them. That wouldn't be fair to them."

"But now it's not fair to _me_!" I wailed.

My father, Cloudwhisker, poked his head into the nursery. "Now Moonkit, are you giving your mother a hard time again?"

"She won't let me go outside!" I complained.

Cloudwhisker hid a smile. "Tawnyflight, she's nearly two moons old. Redkit was playing outside before _he_ was two moons old."

"That's what _I _said!" I almost shouted.

"Anyway," Cloudwhisker continued, "Redkit is lonely. He's always pestering the warriors if he can go on patrols with them, and StarClan knows Meadowflower is tired of chasing him around and having to play moss-ball and hunt-the-squirrel."

"It won't be fair to Robinkit and Thrushkit," argued Tawnyflight.

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"It's not _my _fault they were sickly when they were born!" I protested.

Cloudwhisker laid his big, fluffy light grey tail over my tiny shoulders that were the same color, and I straightened up as best as I could. "That's right, Tawnyflight. I understand why you're keeping Robinkit and Thrushkit in the nursery, since they're small and haven't opened their eyes yet, but Moonkit is big and strong and can take care of herself."

I set back my shoulders. "You bet I can!"

Tawnyflight sighed, and in that moment I knew we had won. "Fine... but one of you has to fetch me some fresh-kill. I'm tired and since Meadowflower's out chasing Redkit, I need to stay in here to watch the other kits."

"I'll do it!" I mewed excitedly. "I'll fetch you the best piece in the camp, Tawnyflight!"

"We'll do it together," Cloudwhisker meowed, touching his muzzle to the top of my head. "Come on, Moonkit."

I skipped after him, out of the nursery and out to the clearing. I had caught a glimpse of the fresh-kill pile on my brief trip outside a few moments earlier, so I made a beeline for it. An unfamiliar mouth caught my scruff and tugged me back, and I wriggled myself free so I could turn around and get a good look at my attacker, tiny claws unsheathed.

"Whoa there, little kit," the large pale ginger tom who had caught me chuckled. "Are you allowed to be out here on your own?"

I stood up proudly. "Yes, I am. I'm fetching Tawnyflight some food from the fresh-kill pile."

Cloudwhisker joined us. "Brackenclaw, this is Moonkit, the biggest of my kits and the only one who has opened her eyes. Moonkit, this is Brackenclaw, one of our Clan's fiercest warriors."

I opened my eyes wide. "Fiercest warriors? Cloudwhisker, can _I _be a fierce warrior?"

My father's tongue licked the top of my head gently. "Of course you can, but not for many moons yet. You have four to go before you become an apprentice, and then some more after that for you to receive your warrior training."

"But I want to be one _now_," I meowed, pouting.

Brackenclaw gave me a big, gentle, toothy smile. "You've got an eager one there, Cloudwhisker. We could use some more like her in the nursery. Right now, Redkit's being a pain in the tail attacking everyone's feet. Meadowflower's got her hands full."

"Speak no ill of Redkit," Cloudwhisker told him. "Remember, he's your brother's son."

Brackenclaw wrinkled his nose. "Don't remind me. Say, Moonkit, would you like me to take you on a tour of the camp while your father brings Tawnyflight some juicy fresh-kill?"

I perked up. "Oh, yes please! Cloudwhisker, can I?"

Cloudwhisker looked at Brackenclaw. "You just got back from patrol. Are you sure you aren't too tired?"

"I'm never too tired to play with an eager kit- as long as it's not a kit who's _too_ eager," chuckled Brackenclaw easily.

Cloudwhisker smiled. "Well, Moonkit, why don't you pick out a piece of fresh-kill for your mother before you go off on your big tour."

My gaze roamed over the fresh-kill pile before settling on a fat squirrel up near the top of the pile. "Right there." I pointed with one paw. "The squirrel."

"Good choice," Cloudwhisker meowed. "Tawnyflight will love this." He plucked it off of the fresh-kill pile with his teeth and headed for the nursery, but before he got too far, one of the rabbits on the pile got loose and came crashing down on top of me!

I shoved all four of my paws up and let my claws loose, just like I would with a real attacker. It landed on me with a big thump, but Brackenclaw plucked it from me before I was too crushed with one of the large claws for which he was so aptly named. He showed me some little holes in the rabbit's side. "You've got some sharp claws there, Moonkit. Nice work, by the way."

I puffed up with pride after being complimented, and he replaced the rabbit more sturdily on the fresh-kill pile before swinging me up onto his back by the same claw. "Where to first?"

"The warriors' den," I mewed immediately. "I want to see it."

"The warriors' den it is!" Brackenclaw laughed, moving towards it. I puffed out my chest, proud that I had not only been complimented but that now I was receiving a tour given by one of the fiercest warriors in the Clan!

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2: WindClan

**WindClan.**

"Moonkit!" screeched Heatherlily. "Moonkit- come back, you can't be playing yet! You're too weak!"

Begrudgingly, I trudged back to the medicine cat. I knew she was right. I'd been born a sickly kit, and although I was stronger than I'd ever been, I still wasn't as strong as the rest of the kits in the nursery- including my littermate, Gorsekit, who had been born nice and healthy. "Yes, Heatherlily."

She smiled, licking the top of my head affectionately. From the day I'd been born, Heatherlily had known that I wouldn't get better easily, so I'd lived in the medicine den for the first two moons of my life. I only knew my mother from when she came in to feed me, because Meadowfeather didn't visit often. My father, Kestrelwing, visited often- not because I was sick or because he pitied me, but because I was his _kit_. I resented my mother for staying away. Even when she _did_ come, it wasn't to visit, but to feed me; and she was always distant and never spoke.

"When will I be able to play with Gorsekit and the others, Heatherlily?" I mewed plaintively.

She sighed and replied wearily, "I don't know, Moonkit. Your lungs are weak, and overexertion could kill you. Maybe when you're a little stronger." She brightened, trying to cheer me up, no doubt. "In fact, I bet that when you're able to eat prey, you'll get healthier very fast. You might even be able to be apprenticed at the same time as your littermate!"

This didn't make me the slightest bit happier, but I straightened up and meowed, "Great!"

I could see her relax as she tucked her tail over my shoulders. "Come, Moonkit. You can help me sort herbs."

"Not catmint," I mewed. "It makes me sneezy."

"Not catmint," she agreed, leading me back into her den.

She set me to sorting the dried-out basil leaves from the fresh ones. When I was finished with that, I helped her pat the juniper berries into a nice, neat pile. It was greenleaf, so the herbs were plentiful and her whole den was filled with pungent plants. As I nabbed a stray berry with my paw, Heatherlily suggested, "You know, Moonkit, you could easily be my apprentice. You'd sort herbs and treat others, and you wouldn't have the stressful life of a warrior that could hurt your lungs." She regarded me with knowing yellow eyes. "What do you say?"

"I still have four moons to go," I meowed.

"Yes, you do," she allowed, nodding her head, "but that doesn't mean you can't start thinking about which path you wish to walk." She paused, waiting patiently for a response.

I tilted my head to the side, rolling the berry beneath my paw. "I don't know, I guess. A warrior's life doesn't really appeal to me." I pushed the berry a little too hard and it rolled halfway across the den, stopping just shy of the entrance. "I just want a life where everyone knows me and wants to talk to me- so I suppose I could be a medicine cat." In truth, the life of a medicine cat didn't appeal to me either, but it was safer.

"Good," she meowed, relief flooding her voice. "Why don't you go fetch that berry and maybe Kestrelwing will be in to see you soon?"

I trundled over to pick up the berry gently between my teeth, and- I don't think she knew I heard her, but I did. Heatherlily murmured in a low, deep voice, "Your destiny lies far beyond that of a simple medicine cat, young kit. Every hardship you will face is part of your fate. StarClan has a path set for you, and it may not be easy, but it will reap rewards beyond your very imagination."

Then I padded back to her, and she brightened. "Good, Moonkit! Put it on the pile and I'll go see where Kestrelwing is. He should have been in by now." She swished by me, her gingery pelt disappearing out of the entrance, leaving me to put the berry back and ponder what she had said.


End file.
